Madeline Hatter/Chapter 4 Gallery
This is the Gallery page for Madeline Hatter as she appears in Chapter 4 webisodes. Please add images of Maddie to the relevant webisode section below. * Click here to see Madeline Hatter/The Beginning Gallery. * Click here to see Madeline Hatter/Chapter 1 Gallery * Click here to see Madeline Hatter/Chapter 2 Gallery. * Click here to see Madeline Hatter/Chapter 3 Gallery. * Click here to see Madeline Hatter/Thronecoming Gallery. * Click here to see Madeline Hatter/Spring Unsprung Gallery. * Click here to see Madeline Hatter/Way Too Wonderland Gallery. * Click here to see Madeline Hatter/Dragon Games Gallery. Moonlight Mystery Moonlight Mystery - ginger maddie duchess ash.jpg Wish List Wish List - Maddie is sad.png Wish List - Extra Hour.jpg Wish List - Daring and Farrah Dancing.png Wish List - Ashlynn and Farrah Dancing.png Wish List - surprise!.jpg Wish List - Farrah Apple Maddie cupcakes.jpg Wish List - Farrah for Aple and Maddie.jpg Wish List - Maddie sad Cedar Dex Ash Apple.jpg Wish List - Ash Farrah needs break.jpg Wish List - Ginger, Maddie wish come true.jpg Wish List - Common room Daring, Cerise, Cedar, Maddie.jpg Thumb-Believable! T-B! - Maddie and Little Nina.jpeg T-B! - Girls and the Jewel.jpeg T-B! - Teensy Girls.jpeg T-B! - Distressed Girls.jpeg T-B! - Tiny Girls in the Walls.jpeg T-B! - Tiny Girls Over Photo.jpeg T-B! - Evil Rascal.jpeg T-B! - Nina Hugs Rascal.jpeg T-B! - Triumphant Girls.jpeg Piping Hot Beats Piping Hot Beats - Disco.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Maddie, Rosy.jpg Piping Hot Beats - High School musical.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Kitty, Faybelle, maddie, bunnistair hear music.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Rebel party.jpg Piping Hot Beats - School in sync.jpg Beanstalk Bravado Second Attempt.jpg BB - Humphrey's Okay.jpg Beanstalk Bravado - Humphrey Jillian high5.jpg Meeshell Comes Out Of Her Shell MCOOHS - Maddie encore from.jpg MCOOHS - Auditorium Maddies cup of tea.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie and teabags.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie behold the biggest cup of tea.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie prepare to be dazzled.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie has a plan.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie got an idea.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie no one can hate my hat.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie oo I knew it.jpg MCOOHS - Briar and Maddie smiling do it.jpg MCOOHS - Briar everyone would flip their crowns.jpg MCOOHS - Ash she is a mermaid.jpg MCOOHS - Briar Maddie runs.jpg MCOOHS - Briar, Maddie and Ash just heard singing.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie she hates my hat.jpg MCOOHS - Briar never met anyone so shy.jpg MCOOHS - Girls brought a flower.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie, Briar, Ash knock.jpg MCOOHS - Girls dorm hall.jpg MCOOHS - Ash, Briar, Maddie castleteria.jpg MCOOHS - All the broken cups.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie made mistake.jpg MCOOHS - Ash, Briar, maddie, Meeshell at castleteria.jpg MCOOHS - Ash, Maddie, Briar calls out.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie summons cups.jpg MCOOHS - Briar, Ash, maddie in castleteria.jpg MCOOHS - Darling, Ginger, Maddie, Ash, briar.jpg MCOOHS - Maddie wants to show hat trick.jpg There's No Business Like Snow Business TNBLSB - Top of the world.png TNBLSB - Apple Maddie Sled.png TNBLSB - Apple talking to Maddie.png TNBLSB - Apple Maddie winter is cold.png TNBLSB - Snow Servants, Apple and Maddie.png TNBLSB - Apple Maddie freezing.png TNBLSB - Epic Winter Outfits.png TNBLSB - Frosty Fabelous.png TNBLSB - Crystal Apple Maddie looking around.png TNBLSB - Winter Factory.png TNBLSB - Crystal Apple Maddie cute face.png TNBLSB - Suspicious Maddie.png TNBLSB - Exhilarated Maddie and exhausted North and Jackie.png A Big Bad Secret! ABBS - Running competition.jpg ABBS - You couldnt find way out paper bag.jpg ABBS - Apple, Raven, Cerise, maddie.jpg ABBS - Cerise whats so interesting.jpg ABBS - Maddie, Apple, Raven Poor C.jpg ABBS - Ramona meets Cerise.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Chapter 4 Pages Category:Chapter 4 Galleries Category:Madeline Hatter Pages